


my favorite star

by asakuraa1



Series: the prince and the goddess [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, they're soft and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: "Are you not going to share the blanket?" He asks, with a smile on his face."You can go freeze to death, Hidaka."OrHokuto and Anzu watch the stars





	my favorite star

**Author's Note:**

> a short and sweet hokuanzu piece because its the only thing my brain wants to write  
> no regrets y'all  
> have a fantastic day!

They were on the balcony of their apartment, looking at the night sky. Anzu came out here because she wanted fresh air but got distracted by the stars. Hokuto told her to at least bring a blanket with her but she didn’t listen. She’s sitting on the balcony, surrounded by cold air.

“You’re going to catch a cold.” He says, knocking on the glass sliding door.

“If you’re so worried then why don’t you come outside?” She retorts. He rolled his eyes, quickly grabbing a blanket from the couch. He opens the sliding door and drops the blanket on top of her. She yelps and the blanket falls, enveloping her in it from head to toe. He laughs and sits beside her. She moves the blanket so that only her body is being covered.

“Are you not going to share the blanket?” He asks, with a smile on his face.

“You can freeze to death, Hidaka.” She jokes back, showing no signs on sharing the blanket. He sighs and looks up at the sky.

It’s painted with stars, scattered throughout the dark. He remembers his mother telling him about constellations when he was younger. Andromeda was one she talked about fondly.

“Did you know that Hokuto means north star?” Anzu says, breaking the silence.

“No, I didn’t. What a surprise.” he says in a monotone voice. Anzu snickers and he smiles.

“Of course, you would know. It’s your own name.” she replies. He lets out a small laugh, only to be interrupted by a sneeze. He sniffles and Anzu lifts up her arm to let him in the blanket.

“I take that statement back about letting you freeze to death.” He moves in closer to her so that he’s also enveloped by the blanket. It’s warm, he thinks. They stay in this position as they watch the night sky and stars.

He likes this. He likes all of this. He remembers when he first asked Anzu to move in with him; it was right after their graduation. He remembers her surprised facial expression and how flustered she got. It took some time but they found a place that they both found comfortable. He remembers their time at Yumenosaki. They were just idol and producer at the time; he wouldn’t have predicted to be more.

“Have you ever wanted to reach the stars?” Anzu asks, spontaneously.

“I can’t say that haven’t thought about it.” He replies.

Reaching stars, huh? He thought about it when they were at Yumenosaki. Reaching to the top of the idol world, being the brightest star there is. He thought that Trickstar was already at their top form. They don’t have to reach the top to be the brightest. To him, they’re the brightest stars they can be.

Anzu places her head on Hokuto’s shoulder. Upon natural instinct, he pats her head.

“So have you or have you not?” She’s still on the topic of reaching stars.

“Yeah, I have. I wanted Trickstar to reach the stars.”

“Have you reached them?” She asks.

“What’s with you and asking me these vague questions?” He says, quirking an eyebrow.

“I just wanted to know.” Anzu smiles, as she intertwines their hands together. Hokuto hums in response.

“Do you know about constellations?” He asks.

“I know where the north star is.” She says proudly.

“Yeah, it’s right here.” He points to himself, making Anzu laugh once more.

“My mother taught me about them when I was younger,” He points up to the sky. “Somewhere over there, there’s Andromeda.”

He talks about the constellations that he learned over the years, explaining them in short brief summaries. Anzu listens to him with great intent. He tells her that each star has a story and how they became stars.

“What’s your favorite constellation?” Anzu asks.

“Orion.” He says with no hesitation. He goes on to talk about the story of Orion.

She likes to listen to him talk about his favorite things, like konpeito or his grandmother. She just simply likes to hear him talk. It’s refreshing and to her, his voice is comforting.

“Do you know what my favorite star is?” Anzu says, in a singing sort of voice.

“Is it the north one?” He says, without missing a beat.

“Correct!” She laughs and buries her face into his neck. Hokuto feels his cheeks go a bit warm.

“You’re my favorite star.” She says. His heart twinges at the line she said. She still has the ability to make his heart race.

“How cheesy.” He stifles a laugh.

“I know but it seemed appropriate.” He lets out his stifled laugh and Anzu joins him. Both are laughing in joyous harmony.

“Hey Anzu?” Hokuto says.

“Yeah?” Hokuto squeezes her hand and presses his forehead against her own. They’re an inch away from a kiss. He decides to close the gap and their lips are connected. It's short but sweet. They break the kiss and Anzu sees him, smiling at her.

“You’re my favorite star too.”


End file.
